


photoshoot

by WattStalf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yuri on Ice Big Bang Bing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He's uncomfortable.





	photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YoI Big Bang's Bing, for a prompt decided on by my group!  
> Will link to their pieces here:

He’s uncomfortable.

It’s not the first time he’s had to do something like this, but it’s still somewhat new to him, and he isn’t sure if he’s ever going to be comfortable with things like this. But his recent and growing success means an increase in popularity, and an increase in demand for merchandise. And so, Yuuri has to suffer through this photoshoot, and likely many more to come, for magazines and newspapers and, for today’s shoot, a collection for a photo book.

He’s fortunate enough that he doesn’t have to wear anything he isn’t used to- just his costumes- and he should definitely be used to attention by now, especially since the crowd he’s dealing with now is just the photography staff. It shouldn’t be such an uncomfortable situation, but he doesn’t crave the limelight nearly so much as his profession might suggest.

But the hardest part about it is the fact that this is his first photoshoot of this scale since Victor came into his life, and the other man has no issues with the limelight. In fact, he’s been enjoying this shoot the most out of anyone, giving suggestions and his encouragement, and all around embarrassing the ever-loving hell out of Yuuri, who would rather just get this over with as quickly as possible.

Every time he hears Victor’s voice, he knows he’s going to say something like, “Don’t you think that pose could be a little more dynamic?” or “You’re being too subtle,” or “You’re not subtle enough,” or, “That backdrop is just going to wash him out, so he should pose somewhere else.”

It’s absolute agony, but at least the garden they’re using is beautiful. There are flowers of nearly every color, growing all over in different arrangements and color schemes, which makes it the ideal place for a shoot like this. There are all sorts of places that make for great backgrounds, and, maybe if Yuuri weren’t exhausted and embarrassed and being made to hold poses for the camera, he would be able to enjoy being here.

In fact, there is a part of him that keeps thinking about how pleasant it would be to be here with Victor under other, much tamer circumstances, but if he thinks about that too much, then he starts to smile, and both Victor and the photographer will scold him for that.

_ You’re supposed to keep your mouth straight, lips slightly parted _ , he reminds himself, because he’s been told that every time he’s so much as opened his mouth too much to breathe. Needless to say, smiling while he fantasizes about pleasant walks is completely out of the question.

He’s uncomfortable and he’s tired, and he can’t wait for this to be over. It’s still a strange concept, knowing that there are people out there who would want to buy his photo book, and that he’s got enough fans to warrant that. Of course, he’s met some before, and he knows that he’s pretty well-known in the figure skating world, and in Japan, by now, and still, it never sinks in.

His entire life has been shaken and turned upside down so many times that it’s hard to keep up with all of it, and sometimes, it’s during boring obligations like this, that he remembers just how different it all is now. Whenever he hears Victor’s voice, he knows that it’s just the other man criticizing something either he or the photographer is doing, and it’s usually just a pain, but then he remembers that it’s Victor’s voice, and that Victor is here to cheer him on, in his own way.

He remembers that Victor is a regular part of his life now.

They can’t actually be together all that often right now, but whenever he has the chance, Victor will be there, harping on everything that he does and influencing whatever he can. He’s overbearing, but he’s experienced, and Yuuri always tries to trust him on these things, and, really, he’s still grateful. It’s still Victor, and he’s  _ there _ , and that’s something amazing all on its own.

So maybe he’s uncomfortable, and maybe this is more a pain than anything else. Maybe this is all too new to him and maybe he will never get used to this, but if he has to do this photoshoot, then he’s going to do the best he can, and follow all the instructions and stomach all the criticism. It’s for his fans, and he only has fans because of all of his success, and he owes so much of his success to Victor. He owes so much to Victor, so maybe this isn’t so bad.

And maybe, once they’re done, he’ll be able to really enjoy the garden, with Victor at his side.


End file.
